1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device to be assembled from the outside of an electronic appliance case of, for example, a radio appliance or a portable phone. In particular, it relates to a configuration comprising ribs in the case for preventing escape of a feeding spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a configuration shown in FIG. 6 has been adopted for attaching the antenna onto the case in an antenna device to be assembled from the outside of an electronic appliance case of a radio appliance or a portable phone. That is, as shown in FIG. 6, an antenna 11 is fixed together with a holder 12 and a feeding spring 13 through an antenna inserting hole provided in a case 14 by screwing.
However, according to the conventional antenna device, a problem is involved in that since the holder 12 and the feeding spring 13 are fixed together by screwing, in the case the screw is loosened by any cause, the contact point of the feeding spring 13 is displaced so that the antenna device cannot function any longer.